


Curtains

by thelonelywriter



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Angst, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Artist Castiel, Banter, Bottom Castiel, Break Up, Castiel in Panties, Cheating, Dildos, Exhibitionism, Fluff and Smut, Love Triangles, Love at First Sight, Masturbation, Mechanic Dean, Multi, Naked Cuddling, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Pining, Resolved Sexual Tension, Rough Sex, Smut, Teasing, Top Dean, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-20
Updated: 2016-05-21
Packaged: 2018-06-03 10:56:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 15,637
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6608101
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thelonelywriter/pseuds/thelonelywriter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean moves into a new apartment where he can see into his neighbor's window in the building directly across from him. Things start out harmless, but soon enough, Cas and Dean are caught up in something that they shouldn't be.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Hey There, Neighbor

**Author's Note:**

> ALRIGHT, I know that this is short, the chapters are all going to be a little over a thousand words (except for the last one) because I wanted to make it into ten chapters. It's going to add up to be about 15,500 words in the end, I probably could have posted it all in one go but I just like to make you guys suffer and keep you on the edge ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯ I really hope that you guys like this fic and that you'll stick with it, I know that it's not too long and everything but hopefully you'll accept it!!

Dean finally set down the last box with a sigh, straightening up to get a look around at all the boxes that were now stacked in his new apartment. He cringed at the thought of unpacking it all, it was gonna be a real bitch. Afterall, it was his first time moving, he only knew how to handle it with the help of Charlie who would actually now be his new neighbor, and Lisa, his girlfriend of one year.

“Well, I think that that’s about it,” Lisa sighed, walking up to Dean. Dean turned to her with a soft smile.

“Thank you for all the help, Lis, I really appreciate it,” he told her, wrapping his arms around her waist and giving her a sweet kiss. She smiled widely up at him.

“You don’t have to thank me,” she hummed, brushing her nose with his. Dean smiled once more and stepped away from her, glancing around the apartment once more. “Well, I would love to help you unpack but Ben has been home alone long enough, and I really don’t trust him to not break anything,” she told Dean as she went over to the counter and grabbed her things. “I’ll call you though and see how you’re doing,” she said, stepping up to Dean for one last kiss. Dean smiled and patted her hip.

“I look forward to it,” Dean said, watching as she left the apartment with one last wave of her hand. Dean let out a long breath of air, wandering over to the fridge where there was currently only a few different items, the most important of them being beer. Dean grabbed a bottle and popped off the cap, placing it down on the counter as he took a swig from the bottle. “Well, might as well start now,” Dean muttered to himself as he headed over to some of the boxes labeled ‘KITCHEN’ and grabbed a box cutter.

\---

He was nowhere near done when night rolled around. But, he decided to take a break when it did, just so that he could pause to look out his living room window. There was a building right across from his, another apartment building. Dean didn’t look at it at first since he was admiring the stars in the sky, but then a piece of light caught his eye. He glanced over at the apartment building next to his to see that there was one window that had the curtains open instead of closed, therefore you could see inside. There was also another room next to it that had a much smaller window, but still a window with the curtains open. Dean looked into the smaller window to see a lithe man with his back facing Dean, tugging on a shirt. He looked like he was in his pajamas, and Dean could tell that the smaller window was to his bedroom, he could see a mattress behind the man. Dean was going to inspect him closer when he shut the curtains, not even noticing Dean.

Dean, a little interested at this point, simply kept his eye on the other window to see what would happen next, if the man would even appear. Sure enough, a few seconds later he wandered into what had to be his living room since Dean could see that there was a couch and a television. The window was big, it was a bay window really, and Dean had the perfect view into it, just like he had with the smaller window. Dean squinted, finding that the man had a mess of dark hair atop his head and fair skin. He plopped down on the couch spanning it with lithe limbs as he reached for the coffee table to pick up the TV remote. 

Dean was about to turn away because he knew that he probably shouldn’t be watching a stranger through his window, but then the man turned and caught eye contact with Dean. Dean couldn’t see his eye color, but he could tell that this guy was looking right at him. Dean kinda froze, glancing to his sides thinking that he should pull his own curtains, but then he remembered that he didn’t even have curtains yet so therefore there was nothing he could do. So, he just kinda stood there. 

Dean watched a slow smile creep onto the man’s face, one that made Dean’s stomach flip even though they were yards away from one another. He brought his hand up and gave a kind wave over to Dean. Dean couldn’t help but smile a little as he waved back. They continued to stare for a moment before the man turned back to the TV, and Dean simply watched. Then, he blinked, walking away from the window and into another room.

“Huh,” Dean muttered quietly to himself. He secretly wondered if he would see more of the man, if maybe he always kept his curtains open at night. Dean had to admit that he probably wouldn’t complain if he did. There was a distance separating them, but Dean could tell from that distance that he was attractive. Plus there was just something about the way he smiled. It made something inside of Dean jump. Dean dismissed it, however, as he got into bed for the night.

\---

Dean had taken the week off of working where he worked as a mechanic at the local garage just so that he could move because Charlie, one of his best friends, had told him that moving takes up a lot of your time, and trying to move whilst working is a great difficulty. And, Dean couldn’t argue with her advice since she had already moved five times in the past.

Dean was thankful for the day off so that he could sleep in a little, but he knew he still had to get up early if he wanted to get some unpacking done. So, the next morning he was up early with a cup of coffee, shuffling about his apartment that was still littered with boxes. He grumbled to himself as he walked over to that same bay window that looks into his own living room, the one that he had looked out last night to take a look at the sky. But, once again, something caught his eye. The same man he had seen last night.

This time he was wearing nothing but a pair of fairly short shorts. His couch and coffee table had been pushed back a little and there was a yoga mat laid down on the floor which he was currently on top of. 

Dean knew that this whole watching through the windows thing was creepy, but he couldn’t miss this. This guy was fucking flexible. He was doing things that Dean could never imagine even thinking of, and he was doing them with ease. Then, at one point, he had his palms to the mat and his knees by his elbows. And then he just fucking lifted his feet off of the mat so that he was balancing on his hands.

“Holy shit,” Dean muttered as he watched him hold it for a fair amount of time. Eventually, however, he let it go slowly, and he stood up. Dean could tell that he was sweating and it only made him more attractive. He drew one hand across the back of his forehead, running a hand through his hair to keep it from falling into his face. He was breathing a little harder than usual, and Dean watched his chest rise and fall rhythmically until… he turned right towards Dean. And caught Dean staring. 

Dean blinked, unsure of what to do. Just turn around and pretend it never happened? What good would that do? So, once again, he just stood there like a deer in the headlights as him and this man made eye contact for the second time. Dean half expected the guy to either run to draw the curtains or to flip him off, but instead he gave Dean that sly, perfect smile and another wave of his hand. Dean blinked again. This guy had just figured out that Dean had watched him do yoga almost naked with those stupid teeny weeny shorts on and all he was going to do was wave and smile? What kind of guy was he?

Dean smiled awkwardly and waved back, watching the man turn to lean down and roll up the yoga mat. Dean tore his gaze away from the window and walked into the kitchen, setting his mug of coffee down on the counter with a sigh. 

“Curtains. Today, the first thing that I’m going to do is buy curtains.”


	2. Across The Way

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean realizes that the man who lives across from him definitely has a motive, a reason behind his actions.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SURPRISE, I'm giving you guys two chapters as a little house warming gift (haha, pun intended). But, I just wanted to give you guys an extra chapter to start things off!! I hope that you like it, I know that the chapters are short!!

Dean did, in fact, buy curtains that day, and he got a curtain rod so that he could hang them up, which he did. He also went back to unpacking, and Charlie came over after she had finished work that day to help Dean with it.

“So, you’ve been here for two days, what do you think so far?” Charlie inquired. Charlie lived on the fifth floor of the building whereas Dean lived on the fourth floor.

“It’s pretty nice, it’s cozy. It’s a lot closer to work so that’s good,” Dean said as he unpacked a box of dishes.

“That’s good. It’s nice to have you in the same building now, now I can come and annoy you at any time,” Charlie joked, and Dean snorted.

“You’re not annoying, Charlie, you’re welcome over here anytime,” Dean said kindly. Charlie smiled at him, helping him put the dishes into cabinets.

“You’re too kind to me, Dean,” she said.

“Just telling the truth,” Dean responded. There was a moment’s pause wherein the two finished putting the dishes away before Charlie spoke again.

“How’s Lisa?” she inquired, and Dean nodded a bit.

“She’s good. She was great with helping me move, she took a few days off of work to help,” Dean told Charlie.

“Aww, you guys are too cute,” Charlie cooed, and Dean nudged her.

“Shut up,” Dean muttered. “How’s Jo?” Dean questioned, and Charlie smiled.

“She’s good. I actually asked her to move in with me a little while ago,” Charlie informed Dean who raised an eyebrow.

“What’d she say?”

“She said that she would. It might take her awhile to get her things together and to actually get out of her house but she’s on her way,” Charlie said with a smile.

“That’s great, Charlie,” Dean replied with a smile. 

“Thanks, Dean,” Charlie responded.

“No problem. You plan on proposing anytime soon?” Dean joked, earning a nudge from Charlie.

“No, I’m not gonna propose. We haven’t even moved in together yet,” Charlie sighed.

“Well, at least that’s happening soon,” Dean said and Charlie nodded.

“Yeah, I know,” Charlie replied, heading over to open another box. “Hey, what’s with the ugly curtains?” she questioned, nodding to the now open curtains on Dean’s bay window. Dean frowned.

“You think that they’re ugly?” Dean inquired, and Charlie just looked at him.

“Well, they aren’t very pleasing to the eye,” she told Dean who rolled his eyes.

“Well, I was in a rush to get them. There’s this guy who likes to keep his curtains open night and day so I needed something to separate us. I need some actual privacy,” Dean went on.

“Well, you could have picked a different color. Or a pattern for that matter,” Charlie muttered, walking over to them and giving them a once over. Dean sighed.

“Well, maybe when I have some spare time I’ll go buy myself some beautiful curtains,” Dean told Charlie who laughed a little.

“I look forward to the day,” she replied.

\---

Dean was a little proud of himself if we’re being honest because he was getting very close to being finished unpacking. Even though Charlie had told him that you never really finish unpacking.

Dean was also very happy because the next day the cable man had come over to install wifi, internet, and cable, all of which Dean had been depraved of those few days in between moving to his new place. So, the first night that he had cable he plopped down on his couch and grabbed the remote, looking for a little time to unwind. There was also something else that helped him unwind.

Dean had actually forgotten to close the curtains and now that he was on the couch he didn’t want to have to get up and close them. And you can probably guess what he saw through his wide open window. He saw that fucking guy again. This time? This time he was on the couch in nothing but a pair of panties. Tiny, lacy, pink panties. That was all he had on. And he was splayed across the couch as though he didn’t even care if anyone saw him. Legs wide open, arms doing the same. It was perfect. He looked perfect.

The whole entire staring at a stranger thing didn’t even occur to Dean as he just stared and licked his lips. Christ, that man was a fucking vision. And Dean couldn’t help but let his thoughts wander, he couldn’t help but think of what was underneath those panties because this man was already beautiful, his cock was probably gorgeous.

Dean swallowed and licked his lips again. God, he could only imagine fucking this guy. This guy who’s so fucking flexible he’d just hook his legs behind Dean’s head and let Dean fuck him into oblivion.

Dean had to press a palm to his denim clad cock that was already perking up at the sight, the thought of all these wonderful things. He was amidst debating it when, yup, eye contact.

Dean nearly had a fucking heart attack. He had been blatantly staring at this guy who was practically naked on his couch and he had obviously been palming himself through his jeans, and now this guy knew it. And what did he do? He smiled and waved like he wasn’t wearing panties and Dean wasn’t about to jack off to the sight. 

Dean just gaped at him for a straight minute before his brain actually told him to fucking do something. He got off of the couch and hurriedly closed the curtains. 

“What the fuck?” he muttered to himself as he just went over the situation in his head. He had only seen this guys twice before, he didn’t even know the guy’s name, and now he was half hard just thinking about him. None of this was right.

\---

Castiel smirked the next day as he opened his curtains. He wasn’t really sure what the man who was now living across from him would do after what had happened the night before, but he had to admit he was pretty proud of where he had gotten already. He knew now that at least the guy wanted to jack off to the sight of him.

Cas had seen the guy move in. He had seen the pretty brown haired girl that he kissed when he moved in too. That meant nothing to Cas, however, because when Cas wants something he gets it and he was sure that this man was what he wanted.

Tan skin, light brown hair, an amazing build. The second Cas laid eyes on him he already knew that he wanted this guy to fuck him so hard that he couldn’t walk straight the next day. It was something in the way he smiled, the way he gave those awkward little waves of his hand. It made something inside of Cas flip. Cas didn’t know what it was or why it was but he wasn’t going to seek it out. He was just going to satiate the need that had grown from that little spark. Cas just had to put on little shows, that was all. So that was why the day after Cas had shown off his panties to Dean, he was walking around his apartment naked. Completely naked.

Dean opened the curtains around the same time that Cas had, and he opened them because he figured that he was safe during the day. He was oh so very wrong. He was greeted by the sight of a fully nude Castiel simply ambling around his house, occasionally taking a sip from his mug of tea.

Dean thought the panties were bad, but this was worse. It took his cock less than ten seconds to rise right up and say good morning because this guy looked fucking delicious. 

His cock, as Dean had previously presumed, was gorgeous, and he wasn’t hard but that didn’t matter. His ass was perfect in the pure sense of the word. All that fair skin, completely unblemished and totally ready for Dean to suck marks into, to lick and suck and bite and anything really. God, Dean couldn’t even put into words how much he wanted this guy. He didn’t know him, didn’t know his name, all he knew was that he would do anything to fuck this guy.

Dean was amidst admiring the view when the guy simply leaned against the edge of the window and smiled all brightly and widely, looking straight at Dean. Dean grit his teeth and closed the curtains. And then he unzipped his jeans, rolling over so that he had his back leaning against the wall. He pulled his almost fully hardened cock out of his boxers with a groan, wrapping a hand around himself and immediately stroking at a furious pace. “Fuck,” he hissed repetitively underneath his breath. He should be thinking of Lisa whilst doing this, he shouldn’t be thinking of some guy he didn’t even know. But still, he couldn’t help but think of how tight he’d feel around Dean’s cock, how his dick would taste in Dean’s mouth, how his lips would feel against Dean’s.

“Oh, God,” Dean moaned as he felt his orgasm nearing. God, this was so wrong, this was terrible, he had a girlfriend, he had a life, he couldn’t just let this guy interrupt it. This gorgeous, flexible, strong, lithe…

“Fuck!” Dean cried out as he came, come pulsing over his fist as his back arched against the wall. He let out a long moan as he rode out his orgasm, finally sliding down the wall to sit on the floor. What now? Never open the curtains? Ignore him? Talk to the police and claim that he’s being harassed? No. No, none of those options would work. Maybe he’d just have to put up with this guy, this stupid, gorgeous guy who likes to do yoga and wears panties and has an amazing fucking body. Dean could put up with him, right? He could just ignore him. Ha, like that would actually work. Dean was screwed, he was just screwed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, hopefully it was as good or even better than the first one!!! [My tumblr](http://ughcas.tumblr.com) is there in case you need it for anything, and I hope that all of you guys are doing well, and thank you for reading!! Xoxo


	3. Nice To Meet You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean finally meets the mystery man who lives across from him. Yet, not in the way he planned.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I don't know how often I'm gonna update, it will probably be sporadic whoops. I hope that you guys like this chapter nonetheless!!!

It was a few days later and Dean had managed to avoid any exchanges with the incredibly attractive man in the next building. So, to try and calm his guilty conscience, he took Lisa out to dinner.

The dinner went well and everything even though they couldn’t go to Dean’s place afterwards because Dean made some excuse that was total bullshit but Lisa didn’t need to know that. So, Dean went home alone that night, feeling a little weird about just everything in general. Well, it got weirder. 

When Dean got home, his curtains were open because when he had left it had been light out. He threw his jacket down on the nearest flat surface, hurrying to close the curtains before he could see anything. Well, too late.

The man was in his bedroom, and he was just popping open the cap to a bottle of lube. He was sitting on his heels, completely naked on his bed and in the best position for Dean to see one slender finger slip past his rim.

Dean should have closed the curtains, he should have walked away but he just couldn’t. He didn’t have it in him. So, he watched the man open himself up fairly quickly. And then he fumbled in his bedside table drawer and pulled out a baby pink thick dildo. Dean licked his lips and watched him position it against himself before slowly sinking down on it. He could see the guy’s mouth open wide in what had to have been a very loud moan. Dean glanced down and watched as he started moving, he watched the way his gorgeous fucking cock slapped against his stomach as he bounced up and down on the toy.

“Jesus fucking Christ,” Dean muttered, pressing a hand to his crotch where his cock was rapidly hardening. Dean watched the guy go at it, throwing his head back, running a hand through his hair as his cock kept slapping against his stomach and his hips kept grinding down. Finally, he came, come shooting all over his stomach as he slowly stilled his hips.

He paused, catching his breath before glancing over at Dean. When he made eye contact, he swiped two fingers through the come on his stomach and brought them slowly to those pretty pink lips, bringing them into his mouth, sucking them clean.

Dean didn’t think that he could move. If you had asked him his name he wouldn’t have fucking knew it. He just stood there, dumbfounded. The man gave another little wave, and Dean just closed his curtains. He had to do something about this, he had to.

\---

Castiel was growing even more proud of himself. He knew that he was taking a shot in the dark with opening his curtains and fucking himself on a dildo like that when he didn’t even know if the man was home. But, to Cas’ luck, Cas could feel his gaze hot on him the second he had clicked open the lube.

By the look on the man’s face when Cas had sucked his own come clean off of his fingers, Cas was definitely getting to him. And that was just what he wanted. Cas still didn’t know him, but he wanted to know him. And he wasn’t just interested to see what his cock looked like, he was kinda interested in what his personality was like. Maybe he was kind and caring, maybe he was bold and daring, maybe he was quiet and bookish. Cas was legitimately interested. He wanted to find out, but he didn’t know how. So for now, he would just tease, see just how much he could get to this guy.

\---

It was a few days later and Charlie had been invited over by Dean to help unpack the very last boxes. Dean had the curtains closed because that’s how he had to have things by now, he wasn’t going to risk this guy fucking himself on another dildo again.

“Why do you have your curtains closed? It’s a beautiful day out,” Charlie muttered as she walked over to Dean’s curtains, opening them wide. Dean cringed, praying that the man wasn’t doing something terribly explicit. But to his surprise, Charlie brightened up and waved. Dean furrowed his brow, starting to open his mouth, though Charlie spoke first. “Hey, you live right across from Cas,” Charlie said happily. Dean hurried over to stand next to Charlie, and looked over to see the other man waving happily over at Charlie. When he saw Dean, he smirked, crossing his arms.

“Wait, you know him?” Dean asked, his voice a little higher than he wanted to come out. Charlie looked at him a little strangely.

“Yeah, I went to college with him. I knew that he lived in the building across from ours but I didn’t know which apartment he lived in,” Charlie went on. Dean just gaped, glancing between Charlie and this guy whose name was apparently, ‘Cas’. “Why are you acting so surprised?” Charlie inquired, looking a little amused.

“I need his phone number,” Dean stated immediately. Charlie raised her eyebrows.

“What, do you have a crush on him?” she questioned, and Dean turned bright red.

“I just need his phone number, okay?” Dean sighed, and Charlie just blinked at him before pulling out her phone, scrolling through her contacts. Dean pulled out his own phone and opened up a new contact. Charlie recited it to him and Dean entered it in his phone, saving it and putting his phone back in his pocket. Charlie just gave him a look and Dean sighed.

“Why’re you looking at me like that?” Dean inquired. Charlie crossed her arms.

“Because of the way you’re acting.”

“How am I acting?” 

“Like something that shouldn’t be going on is going on and Cas is involved in it,” Charlie said. Dean did his best to smile softly.

“Charlie, I assure you that nothing is going on between Cas and I,” Dean lied. Charlie narrowed her eyes.

“I can tell when you’re lying.”

“Charlie,” Dean sighed.

“Listen, I know that there’s nothing that I can really do at this point, but I’m just letting you know that telling the truth can get your ass saved sometimes,” Charlie warned.

“I know, I know,” Dean sighed, heading back to the boxes they were unpacking. At least now he had a starting point.

\---

That night, the curtains drawn, Dean sat on the couch with his phone is his hand, Cas’ phone number pulled up. All he needed to do was hit call. And, though it did take him about an hour to actually hit it, he did.

The phone rang a few times before a gruff voice answered, one that Dean would never suspect would hit that lithe frame. “Hello?” he said, and Dean took a deep breath.

“You’re Cas, right?” Dean inquired. On the other line Cas grinned, settling down in his couch. He was suspecting a call ever since he watched the exchange between the man who lived across from him and Charlie. 

“May I ask who’s calling?” Cas questioned, tucking his legs up underneath him. This could get real fun.

“The guy who you’re currently harassing,” Dean stated plainly. Castiel laughed and Dean’s stomach flipped at the sweet noise.

“Aw, c’mon, we both know that if I was really harassing you you’d keep your curtains closed twenty-four seven.”

“You need to stop it.”

“Stop what? I’m just living my life and I like to keep my curtains open. It has nothing to do with you,” Cas lied with a little smirk. “Hey, what’s your name anyways. You know mine now,” Cas went on. Dean sighed.

“My name is Dean,” he told Castiel. Castiel smiled softly.

“I like it,” he complimented kindly.

“Listen, I have a girlfriend,” Dean said.

“I know,” Cas replied

“What, how do you…?”

“You watch me, I watch you. I saw you move in and kiss that pretty brown haired girl,” Castiel went on. Dean paused.

“How do you know she’s not my wife?”

“Because you literally just told me that you have a girlfriend.”

“Are you annoying on purpose?”

“Hey, you’re the one that called me,” Cas shot back. Dean grit his teeth.

“I’m not kidding when I say that I need you to stop it. I have a life, and I have a girlfriend, and I don’t need you in my life, got it?” Dean said, even though the words hurt a little bit. In all honesty, he did want Cas in his life. Not just because he was sexy and alluring, but he was a little curious to get to know him.

“I’m not a part of your life unless you make me a part of your life. Do you plan on making me a part of your life, Dean? Because if we’re being honest I would really like you in mine,” Castiel purred. Dean felt something inside of him melt, and he knew right then and there that he was fucked.

“I’m hanging up now,” Dean stated simply. Castiel shrugged.

“Okay,” he replied. There was dead silence on the line before Cas grinned. “Want me to hang up first?” Castiel questioned, and Dean sighed. “Well, it was nice talking to you, Dean, I’m glad that I got to get your name and I look forward to hearing more from you. I also look forward to the next time you can watch me jack off,” Castiel said, and before Dean could shoot back a witty retort, the line was dead, and Cas had hung up. Dean groaned and grit his teeth.

“Fucking great.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, let me know what you guys thought!! Maybe you love where this is going, maybe you hate it, who knows!!! Here's [my tumblr](http://ughcas.tumblr.com) in case you want to talk to me or send me things :) Thank you guys so so much for reading, and thank you for sticking with me and with this story <3


	4. Please, Don't Take The Curtains

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Coming to the conclusion that Dean's curtains are hideous, Lisa decides to take them for one night, figuring that Dean can survive without them. With Cas living across from him, he really can't.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm still posting really roguishly, so let me know if you guys want me to post on a certain day like a new chapter every Thursday or every three days or whatever!!! I hope that you guys like this chapter, I know that it's a little short but I think that the next chapter will make up for that *waggles eyebrows* Read away!!

The next day Dean invited Lisa over to see the place with everything all unpacked. Everything was going well until she saw the curtains.

“Oh, God, Dean, these curtains are awful,” she murmured as she walked towards the closed curtains.

“That’s what Charlie said,” Dean sighed, walking over to her side.

“And why are they closed?” she inquired, opening them up. Dean cringed, praying that Cas wasn’t naked in his apartment. Thankfully, he wasn’t, he was just wandering over to the couch to sit down with a cup of tea. He glanced over and smiled and waved. “Dean, you should really keep these open, you have a lovely neighbor just across the way,” Lisa said with a soft smile as she finished waving over at Castiel. “And besides, they’re hideous,” she added. Dean sighed.

“I’ll buy new ones tomorrow.”

“I’ve been with you for a year, Dean Winchester, you do not mean that,” she said with a raised eyebrow. Dean smiled softly at her.

“I promise.”

“You better because I am taking these curtains and we are buying new ones tomorrow,” she began, going up on her tippy toes to grab the curtains.

“Lis, I need them, they’re curtains,” Dean argued, trying to bat her hand away from them.

“Exactly, they’re curtains and you can survive one night without them. You’re better off without them too, they’re really atrocious,” she went on as she took the curtains down and folded them up.

“You’re taking my curtains,” Dean stated, though internally he was freaking out a little.

“I am.”

“Can you not take my curtains?”

“Say please.”

“Can you please not take my curtains?”

“No.”

Dean threw his arms up in the air. Lisa threw the curtains aside and smiled softly, wrapping an arm around Dean’s waist. “Hey, I’ll make it up to you,” she muttered, pressing forwards for a kiss. Dean smiled softly.

“Oh, really?” Dean murmured. She just gave him that look that Dean understood by now.

“Oh, yes.”

\---

Lisa left a little while after that, told Dean she had to pick up Ben from school. Dean didn’t mind though, at least the sex was good. The rest of the day went by quickly, Dean completely forgot that he had been wandering around in just his boxers until his cellphone rang from where it sat on the couch. Dean picked it up and plopped down, not even bothering checking the caller ID.

“Hello?”

“You walking around in just your boxers to turn me on? Because if you are then you’re doing a damn good job,” Castiel hummed into the phone from where he was splayed out on his own couch watching Dean take his call.

“Jesus Christ,” Dean grumbled, glancing over to see Cas smiling.

“Hello, Dean,” he said into the phone, shooting Dean a little wave.

“Don’t you get out of your house during the day?” Dean questioned. Castiel shook his head.

“I work from home so I go out to go shopping, stuff like that, but mainly I stay here. What about you?” he went on.

“I took the week off to move,” Dean informed him.

“Well, I’m glad that you did,” Castiel said with a grin. “I’m also very glad that that handy girlfriend of yours took your curtains. They were ugly by the way,” Castiel added, and Dean sighed.

“For your information, I’m buying new curtains tomorrow so I don’t have to deal with you,” Dean told him. Castiel frowned.

“Aw, c’mon, Dean, admit it, you love dealing with me. You wouldn’t have watched me fuck myself with a dildo until I came if you weren’t at least a tad bit interested in me,” Cas said with a small grin. Dean just blinked, glancing over at Cas who smiled. “I’m interested in you too, Dean, just to let you know,” Cas went on.

“I have a girlfriend,” Dean stated as though that would solve the whole issue.

“I know, you just fucked her a couple of hours ago. Pity really, if you had gotten over yourself you could have been fucking me,” Cas sang into the phone causing Dean to choke a little. 

“Who says I want to fuck you?” Dean croaked, though he figured it was still a losing battle.

“Generally when a man watches someone walk around naked, wear panties, do yoga, and, as previously stated, fuck themself with a dildo, all doing so with rapture, usually he would really like to shove his dick up said person,” Castiel sighed. Dean glared over at Cas who just waggled his eyebrows. “I want you to fuck me too, in case you haven’t already picked that up. I bet your cock would feel so good,” Cas purred into the phone. Dean could feel his dick perking up at everything that Castiel was saying. Everything that was actually true.

“Okay, why did you even call me?” Dean questioned, wanting to get off the subject before his dick took even more interest in it. Castiel shrugged.

“Well, I wanted to let you know how sexy you look walking around in just your boxers, but I also wanted to just check in, see how things are going over there,” Castiel told Dean, who looked over at Castiel incredulously.

“What, you want to be my friend now?” Dean inquired.

“Something of the sort. I’d love to be your boyfriend but you’re already taken so that’s out the window,” Castiel sighed.

“You just want me to fuck you.”

“Nah, I wanna get to know you. You seem nice,” Castiel told Dean who blinked.

“You want to get to know me,” Dean simply stated, tasting the words.

“Yeah. Don’t you want to get to know me too?” Castiel asked. Dean had to admit that Castiel was right, he did want to get to know Cas. He knew barely anything about him, but he already felt such a fondness inside of him.

“Um,” Dean said, unable to find proper words.

“Exactly. Tell me something about yourself,” Castiel went on. Dean paused.

“Why-?”

“Just humor me.”

“Fine,” Dean sighed after another pause. “I’m a mechanic, I work at the local garage,” Dean informed Castiel. Castiel nodded, grinning a little, thinking of just how sexy Dean would look with little grease spots on his face, down those tan, muscular arms. A nice sheen of sweat that would cover that perfect fucking chest and his abdomen. Castiel bit his lip. He would definitely have to jack off to that thought later.

“I work on web design, that’s why I get to stay at home on my computer all day. It gets kinda boring sometimes, but for the most part I love it,” Castiel told Dean who nodded.

“That’s nice,” Dean replied.

“What do you do in your free time?” Cas went on and Dean shrugged.

“Watch TV, read, I don’t have any huge hobbies or anything,” Dean sighed. “What about you?” 

“Well I like to paint or sketch, sometimes I write, nothing too exciting really,” Castiel responded.

“You’re an artist?” Dean inquired.

“Well, I don’t do anything huge, I’m not amazing, it’s just kind of like something for fun. I wanted to major in the Arts when I went to college but I changed majors last minute,” Castiel told Dean. Dean took it in and paused.

“You know, if you want to get to know me so much and you obviously want me to fuck you, why don’t you just invite me over?” Dean asked. Castiel shrugged.

“You have a girlfriend. I’m not gonna just ask you to come over and fuck me and hold a little getting to know each other party if you have a girlfriend that you love and that you fuck on a regular basis,” Castiel informed Dean.

“So for now you’re just going to tease me?” Dean inquired.

“Eh, it’s not exactly teasing. Just like I told you, I’m living out my regular, daily life and you can choose to watch or you can choose to close your curtains. And, you have no curtains currently. And I’m also just letting you know that I like to jack off naked on my couch some nights and tonight is definitely going to be one of those nights,” Castiel told Dean who turned red, his cock twitching at the thought.

“I’ll just stay in my room then,” Dean said surely. Castiel huffed a breath of laughter.

“Nah, I think you’d rather enjoy another little show. Can’t you just imagine it. Naked, splayed out on my couch, hard cock in my hand, head tilted back just the slightest. It’s all too sweet to miss, Dean. And, hey, you can even get yourself off at the same time as me. I mean, you’d be jerking off to the memory in the future so why not just jerk off to it in the present,” Castiel said calmly. Dean held back a groan. His dick was definitely taking interest in this conversation.

“I shouldn’t even be talking to you,” Dean said, causing Cas to frown.

“Why?” 

“Because I have a girlfriend, and I’m not going to mess things up with her just because of you,” Dean said, and Castiel sighed.

“You’re not messing anything up yet, Dean, you’re doing just fine. Don’t worry about anything, alright?” Castiel soothed. Dean took a breath and pinched the bridge of his nose.

“If you say so,” Dean muttered, and Castiel smiled. “Well, I should really go, I’ve got laundry to put into the washer.

“You live an exciting life, Dean,” Castiel joked, earning a glare from Dean. “Hey, don’t even think about putting on pants or a shirt. You look sexy as fuck walking around in just your boxers,” Castiel informed Dean who rolled his eyes.

“I’ll keep that in mind,” Dean replied.

“Alright, well I’ll call back to harass you at some other time,” Castiel said, and Dean really wanted to say, ‘Good, I look forward to it,’ but instead all that came out was a sigh and, 

“Yeah, alright.” And with that, Cas had hung up. Dean looked at his phone then set it aside. He leaned forwards to rest his elbows on his knees as he ran his fingers through his hair. Did this count as cheating? Was he cheating on Lisa by watching this guy across from him flaunt his body? It obviously wasn’t good, that was for sure. Dean knew that he had to stop, but he just couldn’t find it in him to.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sooo, let me know what you guys thought!! I love to hear from every one of you :D As always, [my tumblr](http://ughcas.tumblr.com) in case you want to talk to me or send me something!! Thank you guys so much for reading, I hope you're enjoying this fic so far and I hope that you guys are doing well <3


	5. Getting To Know You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Castiel and Dean get to know each other a little more, though their relationship is still undeclared in its type.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My posting is still rouge so I'm sorry about that, but I'm just posting when my heart calls to me <3 AKA I'm a lazy piece of shit and I'm posting when I feel like it because I have no self control and I'm horrible at schedules :))))))

Later that night Dean was on his couch still in his just his boxers because okay, maybe he did take Cas’ word into account. Dean was just watching TV, minding his own business when he glanced over at the one other window that was alight in Cas’ building. Cas’ window. Complete with him splayed out naked on his couch. 

Dean had to stare, he couldn’t help it. The light was dim, but the TV was illuminating his gorgeous features. Dean watched his hand trail downwards to his cock that already looked half hard. He gave himself a few encouraging strokes until he was fully hard and when he was Dean licked his lips. Cas really did have a great cock.

He started off with slow strokes, just lazy ones to get himself going. Dean could see him reach back to fondle his balls a couple times, his hips sometimes arching up into the touch. His slow strokes grew quicker, his hand beginning to move faster. Dean watched, totally entranced as Cas let his head drop back, that pale column of his neck open and exposed, waiting for someone to bite, to suck marks into. God, did Dean want to be the person to do that.

Dean pressed a hand down to where his cock was already growing hard. He knew that this was wrong, God, it was so wrong but he just had to keep watching. He ground his hand down with a soft moan as he watched Castiel begin to buck his hips upwards, fucking his fist. Dean groaned at the sight, and he could tell from all the way over there that Cas’ face was flushed the prettiest pink just like his chest.

He could see Cas’ eyes close, his lip getting caught between his teeth as he bucked his hips up into his fist even harder. Dean only let his hand grind down onto his cock at the sight even harder. Dean kept on watching until finally Castiel was coming, spilling himself all over his stomach as his hips stuttered and his mouth opened in what had to have been a rough shout.

Dean could see Cas’ chest rising and falling fairly quickly as he dropped his head back and caught his breath. Once he had he brought his head back up and looked straight over at Dean with a wide grin. Dean froze. God, he was such an idiot. He should have known that this would happen, that Cas would catch him watching with his hand pressed to his crotch.

The next thing he knew Cas was reaching for his phone on the coffee table and bringing it to his ear. Seconds later Dean's phone that was sat next to him on the couch rang. Dean grit his teeth and picked it up.

“Alright, what do you want?” Dean questioned, aggravation obvious in his tone.

“Well, I was going to call and ask if you enjoyed the show but it's pretty obvious from all the way over here that you did. Want me to call back so you can take care of your little problem?” Castiel teased. Dean glared over at Cas.

“No, I want you to stop being such an exhibitionist,” Dean shot back.

“Probably not gonna happen anytime soon.”

“Don't you care if other people see you?” Dean inquired. Castiel shrugged.

“As long as I have your attention, I don't really care about others,” Castiel told Dean. Then something occurred to Dean.

“Are you in a relationship right now?” Dean questioned.

“Nah, but you are,” Castiel responded.

“Exactly, so stop trying to seduce me,” Dean told Castiel. Castiel laughed a little.

“I'm not trying to seduce you, Dean, I already told you, I'm living my normal life with the curtains open. If you don't want to watch me then just close yours,” Castiel shrugged.

“You know, I'm going back to work in a few days so I'm not gonna be home for you to torment,” Dean informed Cas, who frowned.

“Aww, I'm gonna miss you,” Castiel replied, and Dean rolled his eyes.

“Yeah, I'm sure that you will,” Dean grumbled.

“So, why don't you tell me something else about yourself? Ooh, we can play twenty questions,” Castiel suggested, excitement in his tone. Dean sighed.

“If we play twenty questions will you stop bothering me?”

“Probably not.”

“Dear, God,” Dean muttered, pinching the bridge of his nose.

“What's your favorite color?” Cas immediately jumped in. Dean sighed once more. Was he really going to do this?

“Green.” Apparently, he was. Cas smiled happily on the other line.

“Mine is blue. What color are your eyes anyways?” he went on.

“Green,” Dean replied. Castiel smiled softly.

“Mine are blue.”

“Siblings?” 

“None, but I have a ton of cousins that are really close so some of them are treated like siblings. You?” Castiel questioned as he rose from his couch in search of a damp washcloth. Dean watched him walk away and furrowed his brow.

“Where are you going?” he asked as though he didn't want to lose Cas from his view. Castiel smiled softly as he wandered to the linen closet.

“I'm getting a washcloth. If you haven't already noticed I'm covered in drying come so I'd like to get that off,” Castiel told Dean as he pressed the phone between his shoulder and his ear so that he could run the washcloth underneath the warm tap. “You never answered. Do you have any siblings?” Cas went on, and Dean nodded.

“Just one. His name is Sam, he studies Law at Stanford. Four years younger than me,” Dean told Cas.

“That's nice. I always wanted an older brother, someone to talk to. I never really had anyone like that,” Castiel told Dean, who frowned.

“That sucks,” Dean said apologetically. Cas shrugged.

“Life goes on,” Cas sighed before smirking a little. “Sexual orientation?” Cas questioned as he threw the dirty washcloth in his hamper. Dean blushed a bit.

“Bisexual,” he told Cas quietly.

“You don't seem very proud of that, Dean,” Cas mused as he wandered back over to his couch and sat down with a sigh.

“Yeah, well, I never planned on, y’know, liking guys.”

“I didn't either,” Castiel shrugged.

“So, you're Bi too?” Dean inquired and Castiel smiled softly, shaking his head.

“Nope. I'm gay,” Cas informed Dean who nodded. “Alright, what about your favorite book?” Cas went on.

“Catcher In The Rye,” Dean told him.

“Mine is The Ocean at The End of The Lane,” Cas said.

“Favorite season?” Dean inquired.

“Spring.”

“Fall.”

“Star sign?” Castiel asked.

“Aquarius,” Dean told him.

“Mine is Pisces,” Cas replied. “Ideal date?” Castiel questioned with a little smirk. Dean rolled his eyes.

“A nice restaurant,” Dean said simply.

“A walk in the park, major points if there’s hand holding,” Castiel told him, and Dean couldn't help but smile a little. He could already tell from what Cas had said about himself that he was probably such a sweet person. He probably liked to cuddle too. Dean could only imagine Cas fitting his head in the crook of Dean's neck, their breathing slowly synchronizing. Maybe Cas would fall asleep in his arms.

“What about your favorite movie?” Castiel inquired, bringing Dean out of his little daydream.

“Midnight Run.”

“The Birdcage.”

Dean glanced over to see that Cas was once again splayed out on his couch, still naked. “Why are you still naked?” Dean asked. Castiel smirked and shrugged.

“You complaining?” Silence on the line. “Exactly. Alright, biggest fear,” Castiel prompted.

“Seeing Sam get hurt,” Dean told him.

“Mine is aliens and Dean I swear to God if you laugh at that,” Castiel warned, and Dean just smiled softly.

“I'm not gonna laugh at you, Cas,” Dean assured him.

“Thank you,” Castiel replied.

“Cats or dogs?”

“Cats.”

“Dogs.”

“Favorite food?” Castiel went on.

“Pie. Yours?”

“Cheeseburgers,” Castiel told Dean who grinned a little. He could definitely see himself getting along with Cas.

“Favorite school subject?” Dean inquired.

“English.”

“History. Favorite animal?”

“A fox.”

“Wolves,” Dean told Castiel.

“Forests or beaches?” Castiel questioned.

“Forests,” Dean responded.

“I’d pick beaches,” Castiel told Dean. “If we weren't landlocked I'd say that my ideal date would be a walk on the beach,” Castiel sighed.

“Do you like to swim?” Dean asked and Cas nodded eagerly.

“I was the captain of my swim team in high school. I still go swimming at the local gym sometimes,” Castiel explained. Dean nodded.

“That's nice,” he replied.

“What did you do in high school?” Castiel inquired.

“I was on the football team,” Dean responded. Castiel grinned a little.

“I bet you were real popular,” Castiel hummed. Dean blushed a little.

“Maybe,” Dean said shyly.

“I'm guessing that your favorite sport is football?” Castiel went on. Dean nodded.

“Yup,” Dean replied.

“Mine is hockey,” Castiel told Dean.

“Do you like to travel?” Dean questioned, and Castiel nodded.

“I don't usually travel a lot, and I have a fear of airplanes so whenever I do travel I usually go by car. Road trips are one of my favorite things though, I love open roads, places where there aren't many cars. It's calming, peaceful, y’know? What about you?”

“I usually like to stay near home, but sometimes it’s nice to get out and see some new scenery. I definitely know what you mean about road trips though, I love them,” Dean told Castiel who smiled softly.

“Maybe we should go on one together sometime. I’d like your company. I like what you have to say,” Cas said kindly and truthfully. Dean looked over to find that he was staring back.

“I do too,” Dean said, smiling softly over at Cas. There was dead silence on the line as the two simply stared at each other. “How many questions was that?” Dean asked. Castiel smiled a bit harder.

“I don't know, I wasn't counting.”

“Neither was I,” Dean murmured, letting the line go silent once more as the two continued staring. “I would say that I have to go and then close my curtains but I don't have curtains currently,” Dean said, and Castiel laughed that sweet laugh of his that made Dean's stomach flip.

“Would it make you more comfortable if I told you that I had to go and then I got up to close my curtains?” Castiel inquired.

“Ideally,” Dean replied.

“Alright, well, thanks for humoring me with all those questions,” Castiel sighed as he rose from the couch. He was still naked as he went to close the curtains, and the sight made Dean’s mouth water.

“Thanks for asking them,” Dean replied softly. Castiel smiled softly from where he stood in the window.

“It was my pleasure. Goodnight, Dean,” he bid.

“‘Night, Cas,” Dean replied, watching Cas hang up the phone and then draw his curtains. Dean simply stared at the window for a bit before sighing, letting his head drop against the back of his couch. Sure, Cas was great when it came to sex, sure he was alluring and amazing, but after talking with Cas only two times, Dean could already tell that there was more to him than just an exhibitionist who really wanted Dean to fuck him. He was a nice guys, he was sweet. As much as Dean tried to deny it, he really did like him. Really.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Soooo, let me know what you guys thought about this chapter, maybe you swooned or maybe you hated it, either way I'd love to hear from you guys <3 Here's [my tumblr](http://ughcas.tumblr.com) in case you want to talk to me or send me something!! Thank you guys for sticking with this story so far, I hope that you guys are all doing well :D


	6. At Least The New Curtains Aren't Ugly

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean buys new curtains but their purpose is debated when Dean continues to keep his eye on Cas.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a short chapter, it's mostly dialogue, please don't hate me for that. For those of you that care I finally finished my longer A/B/O fic and now I just need to edit it and format it so hopefully you guys will like it, it's about 17,000 words so I'll probably chapter it just to humor myself and keep you guys on edge :P With that being said, I hope that you guys like this chapter to this fic!!

The next day Lisa and Dean went out to the store to buy curtains that weren’t ugly. Lisa picked them out and Dean didn’t argue, so soon enough when night rolled by there were curtains that were drawn, keeping out the view of Cas’ open living room. The view that Dean had to admit he missed. A lot. So, sue him for peeking through them to see what Castiel was doing. And Cas wasn’t naked or anything, he wasn’t jacking off, but once again he was doing yoga in those short shorts that Dean had a love hate relationship with.

Dean watched Cas as he moved fluidly from pose to pose, obviously showing that he was incredibly strong despite the fact that he was lithe and slim, but also that he was incredibly flexible. And, alright maybe Dean fantasized about how Cas would be in bed, how he would fold himself up or spread himself out and he would do it all so perfectly. God, Dean could only imagine what Castiel would look like in Dean’s bed.

Dean watched Cas finally straighten up, his chest still rising and falling fairly quickly, a sheen of sweat obvious over his fair skin. Dean was just about to pull away and close the curtains and act like nothing ever happened when he saw Cas pick up his phone from the coffee table. At first Dean thought that he was taking a call, but then Dean’s phone rang in his pocket and everything made sense.

Dean fished into his pocket and grabbed his phone, and sure enough the caller ID was Cas’. Dean picked it up with a sigh. “What?” he simply asked. He could feel Cas smiling on the other line.

“I see you got new curtains. Don’t know what their purpose is though if you’re gonna watch me do yoga for about twenty minutes,” Castiel said calmly. Dean blinked.

“Okay, how do you-?”

“I can see when your curtains aren’t completely closed all the way, Dean, you’ve gotta get better at spying on me if you plan on continuing it. And, hey, I could probably have you arrested for peeping,” Cas said as he sat down on his couch, running a hand through his hair.

“Oh, yeah, I’m sure you’re gonna follow through with that, Cas,” Dean said, wandering over to his own couch and sitting down with a sigh.

“So, how handy are those curtains gonna be if you keep peeking through them to see what I’m doing?” Cas went on, and Dean sighed once more.

“I don’t always need to know what you’re doing, Cas, I’m not always going to be looking over at you. You can stop jacking off naked on your couch now because I’m not going to be there to watch it. I’m going to be behind my curtains-”

“Jacking off to the thought of fucking me? Because again, the curtains really don’t serve a purpose there,” Castiel interrupted causing Dean to turn bright red.

“Okay, first of all, I do not think of you when I masturbate,” Dean stated, and Castiel grinned.

“Too bad, I think of you when I do,” he hummed into the line causing Dean to choke a little.

“Okay, I did not need to know that,” Dean managed. Castiel shrugged.

“Too late, now you do.” There was a long pause on the line before Dean spoke.

“Do you seriously think of me when you jack off?” he inquired and Castiel bit his lip.

“Only sometimes. Don’t act so surprised, I know that you think of me when you jack off,” Castiel told Dean calmly. Dean’s face grew even redder.

“No,” Dean said.

“Yes,” Castiel replied.

“Alright, this whole thing is beside the point,” Dean said, wanting to get off the subject as quickly as possible because, okay, Cas was kind of right.

“And what is the whole point then?” Castiel questioned.

“The point is why did you call me?”

“Just to say hello, see how your day went. Discuss these new curtains that actually aren’t so hideous. Still, I prefer the view of your living room,” Castiel mused on the other line. Dean sighed.

“What do you want to know about my day? I went out, bought curtains, hung them up. I did some grocery shopping. It was just a normal day, nothing to it,” Dean muttered.

“When do you go back to work?” Castiel inquired.

“Tomorrow,” Dean sighed. “I’m not looking forward to it either,” Dean grumbled, Castiel smirked.

“I am. I bet you look real sexy when you come home from work,” Castiel said, and Dean blushed.

“No, I look disgusting for your information,” Dean told Castiel. “I’m usually covered in sweat and there’s usually grease on at least part of me. It’s gross.”

“What are you talking about? That’s not gross. I’d totally let you fuck me into oblivion if you looked like that,” Castiel informed Dean who turned red once more.

“Jesus Christ,” Dean muttered, letting his head hang forwards.

“What? Just telling the truth,” Castiel grumbled, tucking his legs up underneath him on the couch. “Hey, what’s your girlfriend’s name anyways. She seems nice,” Castiel continued. Dean raised his head up, bringing himself out of the quite explicit thoughts of fucking Cas. Girlfriend, right, he had a girlfriend. 

“Her name’s Lisa. We’ve been together for about a year,” Dean told Castiel who nodded. Cas would be lying if he said he wasn’t jealous of her. Cas had seen her come over and kiss Dean, come home with the curtains and everything. He had seen Dean wrap her up in his arms. And Cas would be lying if he said he didn’t want to be in her place. After talking to Dean, getting to know him at least a little he realized that he wanted to get to know him more. He didn’t just want Dean to fuck him, he wanted to know him. But it wasn’t like he could because of this Lisa that Dean probably loved with all of his heart. Cas was just some random guy that Dean barely knew. He didn’t have a chance.

“You guys make a cute couple,” Castiel said, trying to keep bitterness out of his tone. Dean smiled softly at the compliment. A lot of people told him that, that him and Lisa made a cute couple. Dean always accepted it, but never thought much of it. Yeah, he loved Lisa, and Lisa loved him but what more was there to it? Sometimes it felt like there wasn’t much.

“Thanks,” Dean replied softly. There was a silence on the line before Dean spoke. “How about you, how was your day?” he asked. Castiel shrugged and sighed.

“Boring. I had to work today, and I didn’t get out to do grocery shopping, even though I needed to. I’m lazy as fuck, just another fun fact about me,” Castiel added, eliciting a laugh from Dean.

“You don’t seem like the lazy type,” Dean said, and Castiel snorted.

“Well, surprise, I am. I procrastinate like nobody’s business too, so the combination is not a very good one to say the least,” Castiel sighed. “My ‘To-Do’ list is probably miles long by now,” he mused.

“Yeah, well mine isn’t far from that either. You get a week off of work and you think you’re gonna finish everything but instead-”

“You watch your neighbor jack off,” Castiel finished for him with a sly little grin.

“You really are annoying sometimes, you know that?” Dean informed Cas because those were the only words that he could find because what Cas had said was true and okay, Dean had no defense for that. Castiel just laughed and nodded.

“You know that you love me, don’t try and humor yourself, Dean,” Castiel replied, and Dean sighed. “So, those curtains are really staying?” Castiel went on, glancing over at Dean’s window where the curtains were drawn.

“Yes, because I am not going to have to constantly deal with you,” Dean told Cas.

“I’m still gonna call you though,” Castiel said. Dean pursed his lips. He would definitely be lying if he said he didn’t want Cas to call him. He liked what he said, he liked his voice, so what? That didn’t mean anything. At all.

“Why?” Dean inquired.

“Well, you’re my neighbor and I like you. You’re fun to talk to.”

“Fun to torment too.”

“Hey, I’m not tormenting you. I know that you love it,” Castiel said surely.

“I don’t love it, Cas.”

“Liar, liar, pants on fire,” Castiel shot back, and Dean rolled his eyes.

“The curtains prove that I don’t like to watch you roam around naked and jack off on your couch,” Dean told Castiel who just grinned.

“The times I’ve caught you palming your cock through your jeans whilst looking at me prove that you really do,” Castiel purred, and Dean sighed.

“It doesn’t matter because the curtains are now there and now I don’t have to be met with the sight of your naked ass wandering around your apartment,” Dean shot back.

“I’ll bet you’ll miss it though,” Castiel said.

“There’s no winning with you is there?” Dean questioned, and Castiel laughed again.

“Usually not.”

\---

Dean and Cas managed to talk on the phone for an hour and a half before Dean had to hang up because he had to get ready for work the next day. He went to bed with a soft smile on his face. Sure, he didn’t want to go back to work tomorrow, but the conversation that he had had with Cas had almost made up for that.

Cas was witty, he was smart, he was kind. He had a lot to say, and Dean really did want to listen. Sure, everything had started out with Dean being a voyeur, but it was starting to grow into something more. And Dean was glad, in all honesty. He had never met Castiel in person, but listening to his voice through the phone, seeing him through his window, it was enough.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, let me know what you guys thought!! Maybe you want Lisa out of the picture, maybe you want Dean to confess his love to Cas, maybe you want Cas to stop walking around naked all day, who the heck even knows!!! As always, here's [my tumblr](http://ughcas.tumblr.com) in case you want to be my friend or just harass me, either one is fine :) I hope that you guys are liking this story so far, thank you guys so much for reading <3


	7. When Realization Hits, It Hits Hard (And It Hurts)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Castiel slowly and finally comes to the realization that what him and Dean are, what they're doing isn't right, things shouldn't be that way, not with Lisa still in the picture. Castiel finally decides to ease his guilty conscience and do something about it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wooo, second to last chapter, can you guys stand it? I can barely stand it and I wrote it!! I hope that you guys like it!!

The next day, Dean went to work and came home spent, his shirt stained with sweat and grease spots on his face. He knew he had to take a shower but first he had to get his shirt off. He was still in his living room, he had just got in the door, but still he tugged his shirt over his head and balled it up in his hands. Then he realized that the curtains were still open so he tossed his shirt onto the couch as he walked towards the window to close them. Out of curiosity, he glanced over to Cas’ window. He was met with the sight of a wide eyed Cas palming himself through his jeans. Dean smirked, giving a wave of his hand before pulling the curtains closed. Now he had one up on Cas.

\---

“Who’s the peeping Tom now?” Dean questioned into the phone where Cas was on the other line. Castiel rolled his eyes.

“Alright, sue me. You looked sexy as fuck and you’re fucking built,” Castiel grumbled.

“Did you jack off that day that you watched me walk around in my boxers too?” Dean questioned.

“Actually, no, for your information. You looked more cute that day, kinda sleepy, y’know? Today you were sweating and you’re muscles were rippling and just don’t even get me started,” Castiel sighed. Dean smirked. “Well, how was your day anyways?” Castiel went on. Dean sighed.

“Well, it was work, it wasn’t fun. But still, I got through it. What about you, how was your day?” Dean questioned. Castiel shrugged.

“Just like you said, I worked, it wasn’t terribly fun. I finally got out to the store today though, finally got some groceries.”

“That’s good.”

“Yeah, well, if I had put it off for another day I probably would have starved, so,” Castiel said, causing Dean to laugh. 

“You really are lazy, aren’t you?” Dean said, and Castiel smiled.

“Yup,” he replied.

“You said you do art, right?” Dean inquired.

“Mhm,” Castiel hummed.

“Have you done anything new lately?” he questioned. 

“Eh, not really. I have a lot of pieces that are half finished and I’ve worked on those recently,” Castiel told Dean.

“That’s nice,” Dean said softly. Castiel smiled a little and nodded.

“Yeah, I’ll finish them in due time,” he sighed back.

“You should show me something sometime, y’know, through the window,” Dean suggested. Castiel smiled.

“I will. I have a few pieces that are almost done, I’ll let you know when they are and I can show you,” Castiel replied.

“That sounds good,” Dean said, and Castiel nodded.

“Yeah, it is.”

\---

Over the next week Castiel and Dean called each other every day. Dean grew more open about opening his curtains and he would look out to see Cas smiling and waving. Cas did like to tease Dean, he walked around naked sometimes, Dean even watched him jack off again once or twice. Dean didn’t know what they were, friends, people pining for each other, secret lovers. All Dean knew was that the space in his heart that was carved out for Cas was growing each day.

The thought of Lisa dwindled, the spark that their relationship had grew dark with every wave Cas sent Dean’s way, every smile, every sneaky glance. The way his voice sounded through the telephone, the way he looked when he had just gotten out of bed, it all made the fondness for him grow into something that was beginning to get unmanageable. Dean was starting to get in over his head here with all the phone calls and the nights that he’d peek through the curtains to watch Cas lay naked on the couch. He was starting to do something that he hadn’t planned on doing ever since he met Lisa. He was starting to fall in love.

Dean didn’t want to just lose Lisa, he didn’t want to throw one whole year down the drain. But he didn’t want to pass up on Cas, he didn’t want to miss him. Sweet, kind, funny, witty, beautiful Cas. He didn’t want to lose him either. Dean was at a crossroads now, and he had no idea which way was the way to go.

Meanwhile, Castiel was in the same position. He knew that by now Dean was pretty much cheating. What him and Dean were doing, Dean watching Cas jerk off, them calling each other every night, it wasn’t something that friends did, it was something that people who liked each other did. People who wanted each other. And boy did Cas want Dean. He wanted him like no one he had ever encountered before. But he couldn’t have him, Dean was already Lisa’s. Dean had someone. Cas didn’t.

Cas’ conscience grew guiltier with every day that passed. It had almost been a month of them calling each other, Dean watching Cas, Cas watching Dean. It felt like it had been only one day though.

Castiel knew that some move had to be made. They couldn’t just go on like this, as though they weren’t pining for each other. Someone had to do something. Castiel did.

\---

It was a regular Saturday for Cas and he was simply wandering around his apartment, thinking of finishing up another art piece that he could show Dean through the window. The thought of Dean and his reactions to Cas’ art made Castiel smile, and Castiel decided he’d go over to his window and see what Dean was up to. When he did he saw that Dean wasn’t the only one in the apartment, Lisa was there too. And Dean and Lisa were on the couch, lazily making out.

Castiel knew that Dean had Lisa, he knew that they kissed and fucked and made out, but for some reason, seeing the two like that, actually seeing them in the act, it made fire erupt inside of Cas. Castiel wanted Dean. Castiel wanted to love Dean, yeah, he wanted Dean to fuck him but he wanted things to be deeper than that. And they had grown to be deeper than that. Castiel didn’t like to think about what Dean and Cas were because he knew there was probably a name for it and that name was probably derogatory. They weren’t just friends because friends don’t watch each other masturbate from their living room windows. Friends don’t talk about how they would like to fuck each other, they don’t feel something blossoming in the pits of their stomachs that jumps each time they hear the other’s voice or see the other’s face. So no, Dean and Cas weren’t just friends anymore. They were more than that.

Castiel shut his curtains immediately. He didn’t want to see that, he didn’t want to see Dean kiss the girl that he loved because Cas wanted to be her. Castiel wanted to be the one lazily making out with Dean, Cas wanted to be the one underneath Dean, Cas wanted to be Dean’s. He just wanted to be Dean’s. And he wasn’t. And he never would be.

\---

Dean knew that something was wrong that night when he saw that Castiel had his curtains closed. Cas never closed his curtains, almost ever. Dean furrowed his brow and picked up his phone, dialing Cas’ number just as he had many a time over the past month. It rang for a while, but soon enough Cas picked up.

“Hello, Dean,” Castiel sighed, his tone deflated. Dean blinked.

“Cas, what’s wrong? Your curtains are drawn, you sound awful,” Dean said as he sat down on his couch.

“If someone asked you what our relationship was, what would you say?” Castiel questioned. Dean froze.

“Uh, I’d say that we’re friends,” Dean managed, even though he knew that was a lie. Cas was more than a friend by now, he was a lot more. He had a special place in Dean’s heart, there was a place that was full of longing and fondness and love. Dean treasured it.

“Dean, we’re not just friends,” Castiel said, reading Dean’s mind.

“Well, what would you say that we are?” Dean asked, and Castiel sighed.

“I’d say that we’re something we shouldn’t be,” Castiel replied quietly. Silence draped itself over the line. “Dean, we can’t keep doing what we’re doing. You’re in love with Lisa, you can’t cheat on her if you really love her,” Castiel told Dean.

“I’m not cheating on her, Cas,” Dean shot back.

“Really? Well, what would she say if she knew about us?” Castiel questioned. Dean paused.

“Cas,” Dean sighed.

“Dean, this has to stop. We can’t keep pretending like what we’re doing is okay,” Castiel said.

“Cas, I don’t want to, I can’t lose you,” Dean said, internally panicking. 

“Dean, you love Lisa, you should be doing good by her,” Castiel told Dean softly. “Dean, I’m just some guy that you watch who lives across from you. You don’t love me,” Castiel stated.

“Cas, I, I don’t, I can’t,” Dean stammered.

“If you love someone you should show them. You need to show Lisa that you love her. I don’t need to be there for that.” And then, the line was dead. Dean blinked.

“Cas? Cas?” Dean said into the phone as though Castiel would come back if he said his name enough times. Dean pulled the phone away from his ear and looked at it. He grit his teeth. He had no idea why Cas was acting like that all of the sudden when everything had been going great. And he couldn’t just lose Castiel, no way. He couldn’t just let him go. But then what about Lisa? Dean still had feelings for her. But they weren’t as strong as the ones he had for Cas. But, if Dean broke up with Lisa and then Cas still refused to see Dean, Dean would be all alone. Dean ran a hand through his hair as he thought about it. Maybe he just had to move on from Cas, continue on with Lisa. But that wasn’t right, he couldn’t do that, he wanted Cas too much. In the end it all came down to Cas. Dean just wanted Cas.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know what you guys thought!! Maybe you hate me and you want things to fix themselves, maybe you like the angst or maybe you hate it, either way, tell me!! [My tumblr](http://ughcas.tumblr.com) as always so you can stalk me or just be my friend or just follow me for my blog content, whatever you want!!! Thank you guys so so much for sticking with this story so far, I really appreciate it <3


	8. In The End, We're All Okay

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean finally makes his choice, one that feels right. He intends to make things right with Cas, and he makes sure that he will.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THIS IS THE LAST CHAPTER HOLY SHIIIT GUYS. *Ahem* Can you guys believe it, it's finally over!!! I hope that this last chapter resolved everything and I hope that you guys like it!!!

It was hard to say who felt worse, Dean or Castiel. And neither of them really knew what to do after that. Castiel could barely get out of bed, and Dean was having the same exact problem. Dean kept his curtains open constantly and Cas kept his closed constantly. Dean sometimes just stood at the window, watching Cas’ as though maybe if he stared long enough the curtains would open.

Dean tried to bury himself in Lisa over the next month, he tried to have more sex, kiss her more, invite her over more, anything that would make the pain go away. But he couldn’t put up with it anymore. And Lisa noticed, and she said something. 

“Dean, you’ve been looking sad lately, is everything okay?” she questioned one day when they were sitting on Dean’s couch. Dean glanced over to the window, out over to Cas’ window, and he shook his head. He wasn’t going to keep up this stupid act. He couldn’t.

“I don’t love you anymore,” Dean stated plainly, looking her right in the eye. She just blinked. “Over the past month I’ve fallen in love with someone else, and I can’t apologize enough for this whole entire thing but it’s true. I can’t just keep pretending.”

“What’s his name?”

“His name is Cas and he currently hates me,” Dean told her and she huffed a breath of laughter.

“Yeah, well I currently hate you too,” she said, and Dean sighed. “How far has it gone?” she asked, and Dean cringed.

“Lis, it’s hard to explain, we haven’t done anything, we haven’t even met each other, we, he lives across from me. We watch each other through the windows and we talk on the phone everyday,” Dean explained. 

“And you love him? You’ve never even met him and you love him?” Lisa inquired, her voice incredulous. Dean couldn’t speak, he just nodded. “You’re going to throw away something that you’ve had, that we’ve had for a year for a man you’ve never met before?” Lisa went on.

“It’s more than that,” Dean snapped. “He’s, I can’t explain it but I love him, it took me awhile to realize it but I do. I want to be with him. I never meant to hurt you, Lisa, you know how important you are to me,” Dean told her. 

“Then why are you treating me like this? Why are you throwing me away? After all we’ve been through,” Lisa trailed off, shaking her head.

“I fucked up, alright, I fucked up majorly, but I have to save what I can and the best I can do is be honest with you. I’m sorry,” Dean said softly. Lisa rose from the couch and began to gather her things.

“Y’know, I would yell at you, I would tell you how what you did was awful, but right now, I have nothing to say to you,” she said, looking Dean right in the eye as she headed to the door. “Goodbye, Dean,” she bid as she opened the door and slipped out, slamming it behind her. Dean cringed. It was done, he was all alone now. Unless he could get back Cas.

\---

Dean managed to find a way to find which apartment Castiel lived in so a few days later he ended up right outside of Cas’ door. He took a breath before giving a few knocks and waiting a bit before the door opened. And there was Cas in person. Castiel blinked, then grinned, shaking his head.

“Oh, no, not you,” he said, closing the door; but Dean caught it.

“Cas, wait.”

“What do you want?” Castiel grit out.

“I broke up with Lisa.”

“Good for you,” Castiel replied, beginning to press harder on the door, trying to get it to close. Dean was stronger, however.

“I did it for you, Cas,” Dean ground out, and Castiel laughed.

“Sure you did. Now get out of my apartment.”

“I’m not even in your apartment.”

“Dean, I swear to God,” Castiel managed, still using all of his weight to push on the door.

“Cas, I did it because I love you,” Dean told Cas, who momentarily stopped pushing the door, meaning that the door flew open and Castiel went stumbling backwards and Dean went forwards and then Cas fell back with a thud and Dean fell on top of him with a grunt.

Dean pulled back to look in those sparkling blue eyes that he had never seen before, not so close. Dean took in his features, all the minute details. He could smell Cas’ breath that smelled like peppermint.

“If you love me then why didn’t you tell me when I needed to hear it?” Castiel breathed out.

“I wasn’t sure if I did,” Dean murmured.

“Well what made you realize that you did?”

“Because when you left, I, the pain was something that I had never felt before,” Dean stammered.

“Ever considered a career in poetry?” Castiel joked dryly.

“Cas, please,” Dean sighed.

“Please what, Dean, what the fuck do you want?”

“I just want you to love me,” Dean whispered.

“How do you know if I haven’t already gotten over you? You were gone for a month Dean, that’s enough time for me to realize that I never nor do I love you,” Castiel said, his voice shaking. Dean could feel his whole heart breaking all over again.

“You, you never loved me,” Dean muttered. Dean watched tears well in Cas’ eyes, a few stray ones falling out as he shook his head. “Why are you crying?” Dean whispered and Castiel huffed a breath of laughter.

“Because I’m lying out of my ass you idiot,” Cas choked out, bringing his hands up to the sides of Dean’s face and pulling him forwards, their lips crashing down onto each other’s. Dean’s breath hitched at the contact, the feeling of Cas’ lips against his own. They were soft and sweet and perfect and Dean swore he was going to explode.

The kiss stayed like that for a moment, sweet and chaste, but then Cas was parting his lips and Dean was doing the same and boy if Dean thought he was going to explode that was nothing compared to now. Cas’ tongue was experienced, it was wet and hot and fucking sinful, mapping Dean’s mouth with so much hunger, so much longing that Dean returned easily. Cas let out a moan into the kiss and Dean moaned right back. And the two kissed like that, furiously and unashamed right on the floor of Cas’ apartment with the door wide open behind them.

More moans and groans bled into the kiss and they each gripped the other tighter as though they were going to lose the other if they let go. Dean finally pulled away when he couldn’t breathe and he just looked Cas in the eye, panting heavily. “What now?” he panted.

“Now, you fuck the shit out of me,” Castiel breathed back. “But first get off of me and close the damn door,” Castiel continued. Dean nodded.

“Right, door,” he muttered as he hoisted himself off of Castiel, standing up as quickly as he could and hurrying over to close the door. Castiel got off the ground just as quickly and hurriedly slammed Dean up against the back of the door. He pressed their bodies flush together, pressing forwards for another kiss. Dean welcomed it, wrapping his arms around Cas' waist, grappling for any part of him that he could touch. Meanwhile, Castiel let his hands grip the sides of Dean's face feeling the warm skin underneath his fingertips.

Dean could feel Cas growing hard against his leg and he moaned, bringing one hand down to palm Cas' cock through his jeans. Cas moaned, low and throaty at the touch, bucking up into it. Dean pulled away from the kiss, brushing his cheek with Cas' as he let his lips trail down Cas' neck. Cas bared his neck with another soft moan as Dean brought the hand that wasn't palming Cas' cock up to cup the back of his neck. He immediately went to work sucking bruises onto Cas’ neck, nipping and biting, leaving marks of possession that Dean would smile proudly at.

“Dean, Dean, please, need you,” Castiel panted, his hips desperately grinding up into Dean's touch. Dean groaned, sucking one last bruise onto Cas' neck before leaning down and flat out picking Cas up, heading to the bedroom. “I have legs y’know,” Castiel muttered into Dean's neck. Dean could feel Castiel smiling against his skin.

“C’mon, it’s sexier this way,” Dean muttered as they entered the bedroom. “I can throw you down on the bed just like this,” Dean went on, tossing Cas down onto the bed. Castiel grinned, kicking his shoes and socks aside. Dean did the same before tugging off his shirt causing Castiel to lick his lips. Castiel also tugged his own shirt off before quickly working on his jeans, kicking them off along with his boxers. Dean was on the same page as he shoved down his jeans and boxers, kicking them aside before climbing on the bed, straddling Cas.

The two were fully naked now and it was something that each of them savored. They wanted to know everything about the other’s body, they craved to feel the touch of the other. Dean pressed his body to Cas' and both of them groaned as they dove in for another sloppy kiss. Dean smoothed a hand down Cas' side, the other bracing itself by Cas' head. Cas' arms were wrapped around Dean, his hands smoothing over the tan skin of Dean's back. Castiel sighed happily at the feeling of hot, smooth skin underneath his hands. He let his hands wander downwards, grabbing Dean's ass and encouraging his hips to grind downwards so that their cocks could grind together in the most marvelous of ways. The friction drove both of them crazy.

“Lube, condoms,” Dean simply stated at the quick realization that he really needed to get his dick inside of Cas like stat.

“Bedside table drawer,” Castiel breathed back, watching Dean scramble to reach over to it, fumbling in it before pulling out a single condom and a bottle of lube. Dean immediately sat back, settling on the space between Cas' thighs. He would have drawn things out a bit more, kissed down Cas' chest, sucked him a little, but he really just needed to be inside of him as soon as possible.

Without being told, Castiel brought his legs up to his chest, shuffling around a bit to get in a good position. Dean licked his lips at the sight, scooching forwards and popping open the lube, drizzling some on a few fingers. Dean brought a tentative finger to Cas' rim, soothing a couple circles around it to relax Cas before he slowly slid his finger in. Dean nuzzled Cas' thighs as he did so, nipping and kissing, sucking bright red bruises and then kissing over them. Castiel watched him and smiled softly. He could feel Dean's stubble scratching against the sensitive skin of his inner thigh, and it almost tickled. It was sweet.

A second finger soon joined the first and even though Dean was dying to fuck Cas and Cas was dying to get fucked, he was careful and gentle when it came to the whole fingering process. He made sure that he Cas was stretched enough and that he wasn't hurting him as he slid his fingers in and out of Cas, twisting them and hooking them on his rim. Eventually, he smirked against the skin of Cas' thigh, crooking his fingers and searching for that little bundle of nerves that would make Cas light up. “Oh, fuck,” Castiel groaned quite loudly when Dean hit his prostate. Dean massaged over that little bundle of nerves and Castiel let loose a long moan. Dean soon slid in a third finger, fucking all three in and out, occasionally rubbing over that sweet spot inside of Castiel. He continued up that rhythm until he could tell that Castiel was stretched enough. He pulled his fingers out and reached for the condom, tearing opening the packet and slipping it on. He applied a healthy amount of lube to his cock before closing the lube, tossing it aside, and lining himself up with Cas. Castiel tugged him closer with a smirk, hooking his legs behind Dean's head.

“You ready?” Dean questioned kindly. Castiel nodded eagerly and Dean took a breath before sinking into Cas ever so slowly. “Oh, God,” Dean groaned because he had imagined this, imagined what Cas would feel like, but it was nothing compared to right now. Cas was in the exact same boat when he panted,

“I’m in the same boat.” Castiel wiggled around a bit, got a feel for Dean as Dean got a feel for him, circling his hips a little. But, soon enough Dean was pulling out to thrust back in, he gave a few more thrusts before Castiel tugged on him with his legs, smirking. “C’mon, Dean, harder, fuck me like you’ve been dying for it,” Castiel encouraged and Dean grit his teeth, thrusting into Castiel harder and starting to snap his hips forwards faster.

“I have been dying for it,” Dean grit out, causing Castiel to grin. 

“Good, then fuck me like it,” he shot back, and Dean huffed a breath of laughter. He should have known from all the phone calls that Cas was sassy in bed too, not just on the phone.

Dean worked his hips harder, shoving them forwards enough to get Cas moaning. “Better,” Castiel praised, and Dean smiled, pressing forwards and kissing down his neck, sucking even more bruises into the fair skin there. Castiel brought one hand up to smooth through Dean’s hair, closing his eyes and letting his head tilt back, offering himself up for Dean in any way that he could.

Their bodies moved together in synchrony as though they had been meant to move together like this for all this time. They moved together perfectly, the air around them filled with hitched breaths and unashamed moans, the smell of sweat, the smell of sex. The sound of skin slapping against skin, the bed creaking, it was dirty but it was beautiful and it was perfect and neither of them could have asked for more. 

Cas groaned at the feeling of Dean slamming into him, he relished in the fact that Dean was giving him everything that he could. So, he told Dean that. He let loose praises, moaned loud enough for the neighbors to hear. He didn't care though, he had wanted this for so long and now that he was getting it he wanted to let Dean know how much he loved it.

“God, Cas, you're so fucking beautiful like this, so perfect,” Dean breathed out against the skin of Cas’ neck where he had just finished sucking another bruise. Cas simply moaned in response. And then Dean angled his thrust in just the right way and Cas fucking lost it.

“Yes!” Castiel screamed as he arched up into Dean, clawing at Dean's back. “Oh my God, Dean right there, please,” Castiel moaned, and Dean grinned trailing kisses back up Cas’ neck until he caught Cas’ lips in a messy kiss that was all teeth and tongue and spit, desperate lips moving together in such a perfect way. Neither of them could barely stand it.

Dean thrust in harder, faster, did everything that he could to get Cas in shambles because Cas looked so fucking perfect in shambles. Dean pulled back to look at him and he was met with the sight of a pretty pink flushed face trailing down his neck and chest, swollen lips parted, little noises escaping them, his eyes shut tight, dark lashes standing out against fair skin. Dean never wanted to forget that picture, that beautiful fucking picture. He wanted to keep it forever.

“Oh, God, Dean, more, please,” Castiel panted, grinding his hips up into Dean's as best he could. The pleasure that was running through him was white hot and he wanted nothing more than to feel it explode, to be pushed over the edge. With every thrust Dean gave he could feel himself getting closer to that.

Dean was on the same page. He was starting to get close, and with the sight of Cas panting underneath him, moaning like there was no tomorrow, he knew it wouldn't be long until his orgasm hit him.

“Dean, Dean, ah, I'm so close,” Cas breathed out, and Dean groaned in response.

“Don't worry, I got you,” Dean soothed as his thrusts became more erratic. He was so so close, he just needed one thing to push him over the edge. Castiel gave him that a few thrusts later.

“Dean, fuck, Dean!” Castiel yelled as he arched off the bed with the most sinful moan, come spurting between him and Dean as he clenched around Dean who groaned at the sight.

“Fuck, Cas,” Dean grit out as he thrusted into Cas as hard as he could until he was coming too with Cas’ name on his lips as he buried his head in the crook of Cas’ neck.

The pair paused, catching their breaths as Cas let his legs fall to the sides and Dean dropped on top of Cas with a little grunt. Cas had a dazed smile on his face as he smoothed a hand over Dean's still sweaty back.

“Of all the times that I imagined you fucking me, I never imagined that it would be that good,” Cas murmured, and Dean huffed a breath of laughter.

“Agreed,” Dean muttered into Cas’ neck.

“You actually gonna pull out and stop crushing me or are you gonna fall asleep on top of me?” Castiel teased. Dean laughed a little before pulling out and rolling over next to Cas. There was a silence between them before Cas looked over at Dean. “I missed you,” he said softly. Dean looked over, catching contact with those kind blue eyes. Dean smiled softly.

“I missed you too,” Dean muttered back.

“You really left Lisa? Because of me? You loved her, Dean, you were with her for a year,” Castiel went on. Dean smiled a little more and shook his head.

“I couldn't let you go,” Dean told Cas who smiled a little.

“You've only known me for a couple of months, Dean,” Cas said.

“That's long enough for me to know that you're everything that I could have asked for and more,” Dean said, and Castiel reached out for his hand, interlacing their fingers.

“If you break my heart again I'm gonna kill you,” Cas said, eliciting a laugh from Dean.

“I'm not gonna break your heart, Cas. I can promise you that,” Dean replied. Castiel let his eyes rove over Dean before he leaned over and kissed him softly.

“I trust you,” Cas murmured against Dean's lips. Dean kissed him once more.

“I trust you too.” 

Cas smiled softly before sitting up. “I'm gonna go get a washcloth,” he told Dean as he slid out of the bed.

“Are we gonna cuddle after that?” Dean called out as Cas walked out of the room.

“Yup,” Cas called back as he headed to the bathroom. Dean sighed and got up to toss the condom away before he plopped back down on the bed. Cas, meanwhile, smiled fondly as he looked in the bathroom mirror. “Think you left enough hickeys on my neck?” Cas questioned as he wrung out the wet washcloth and began wiping some of the come off of his stomach. Dean simply laughed from the other room.

“Not my fault that you have a perfect neck,” Dean told Cas as Cas walked back into the bedroom.

“Don't worry, I like them. It’s a nice way to let people know that I'm taken,” Castiel said as he wiped some come off of Dean's stomach. Dean smiled as Cas walked once more out of the room to throw the washcloth in the hamper.

Finally Cas crawled back up on the bed, curling up next to Dean and fitting his head in the crook of Dean's neck with a content sigh. Dean smiled softly and wrapped his arm around Cas, letting his hand card through Cas’ hair.

“So, we're together now, we're a couple?” Dean questioned. Castiel looked up at him with a small smile.

“I was under the impression,” Castiel replied, and Dean smiled, kissing the top of his head.

“Good,” Dean hummed happily.

The two stayed like that, breathing evening out as the warmth from the other melted together. “You plan on taking me out for a proper date or are you just gonna keep watching me through the windows?” Cas teased with a little smile. Dean chuckled a little.

“No, I think that I should take you for a nice walk in the park,” Dean suggested, remembering what Cas had said before about an ideal date. Castiel grinned.

“Will there be hand holding?” Castiel inquired and Dean nodded.

“Definitely.”

-Six Months Later-

Dean yawned as he woke up, blinking his eyes open and taking in his surroundings. He was entangled with Castiel under the covers of their bed. Dean glanced over at the clock on their bedside table and smiled softly when he came to the conclusion that it was Saturday. He stretched as much as he could before sighing and giving Cas a kiss on the cheek.

“You awake?” Dean murmured. Castiel sighed.

“Partially,” he muttered, gaining a soft laugh from Dean. “What day is it?” he questioned.

“Saturday,” Dean hummed back.

“Finally,” Castiel sighed, opening his eyes and blinking a few times before settling them on Dean's with a soft smile.

“Good morning,” Dean said quietly.

“Good morning,” Castiel replied softly. Dean and Cas simply stared at one another before Castiel spoke up. “Why’re you looking at me like that?” Castiel murmured, and Dean just smiled a little harder.

“Like what?”

“Like you're a lovestruck idiot.”

“I am a lovestruck idiot,” Dean replied, and Castiel just smiled and nudged him with his knee. “I’m just glad that we moved in together because now I get to wake up with you next to me,” Dean explained and Cas blushed, nudging Dean once more.

“You're so cheesy,” Cas grumbled as Dean pulled Cas even closer to him.

“You love it,” Dean said, brushing his nose with Cas’.

“No, I don't,” Cas lied.

“Well, now you're just lying,” Dean said.

“Oh, shut up,” Castiel muttered playfully.

“Make me,” Dean dared. Castiel smirked, glancing down at Dean's lips.

“Gladly,” he murmured before pressing his lips to Dean's. Dean sighed into the kiss, letting it stay chaste for a moment before deepening it, letting it turn into the lazy meeting of tongues, soft sighs and moans echoing from it.

Dean brought out a hand to stroke his thumb over Cas’ cheek and Castiel relished the warm touch. The kiss went on like that until both men’s breathing had quickened and Dean pulled away from the kiss to look Cas in the eye.

“I really am glad that we moved in together,” he murmured, and Castiel smiled.

“I am too,” he replied. Dean smiled softly as he spoke once more.

“I love you,” he said softly with so much reverence in his voice that it made Cas’ heart swell.

“I love you too, Dean.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know what you guys thought!! Did I go out with a bang? Did you guys like it? I hope that you did!!! I can't thank you guys enough for sticking with this story, it really means a lot to me <3 My tumblr is [over here](http://ughcas.tumblr.com) in case you want to harass me or become my friend, whatever you'd like!! Once again, thank you guys so so much for reading, I hope that all of you are doing well <333

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you guys thought!!! Maybe you can't wait for more or maybe you hate it, who knows!! As always, my tumblr is [over here](http://ughcas.tumblr.com) if there's anything you want to send me or talk to me about!! Thank you guys so much for reading and I hope that all of you are doing well <3


End file.
